Blades and Arrows
by Best Quinn MT
Summary: Written in Talon's POV Talon unknowingly stumbled across something that he can't get rid of. I'm done with this. I can't figure out how to delete this so yeah


The sun gleamed high in the sky, warming up the land. The Demacian land is the complete opposite of Noxus. There was no cloud in the sky, only the sun beaming down on me and pine trees besides me. My sister, Katarina Du Couteau sent me to Demacia to find information on our missing father. From her resources, the information of our father would be on a Demacian scout. Katarina Cassiopeia have been restless. They haven't been to the institute of war for months, rejecting every match they were suppose to be in. My sister; Katarina, using her resources told me to take a trail into the forest. Although I love my sister, her fiery red hair always reminded me of our father. I can't stand being around her, she reminds me too much of him. She said that this trail would take days off of my trip to the Demacian Capital. How she knew this, I don't know but I trust my sister so I followed her instructions. The small trail made me uneasy. It seemed like the trees had eyes, watching my every step.

The smell of pine made me nauseous. I felt like I would puke at any minute. I'm used to the smell of the sewers beneath my feet, the smell of blood on steel and rain hitting blood. But there's life everywhere here. Ants beneath my feet walking in a line, butterflies flying everywhere and birds chirping in the distance. Not like in Noxus where rats scamper in the shadows. Memorized in the beauty of life I almost didn't hear the thundering footsteps far behind me. I rushed to the thicket of trees, concealing myself and hiding in the branches of trees. The steps grew closer. There was a young boy, possibly around my age. In his right hand a single sunflower and in his left a crossbow. His golden eyes shined like the sun, I was memorized. He wore indigo and golden armor, likely that the boy had gotten it from a Demacian general. I decided to follow the boy to see where he was going.

The boy walked towards a small clearing in the shape of a circle. Close to the center of the clearing there was a small cross. He slowly walked towards the grave. He sat down next to the grave and began speaking.

"C-Caleb, it's me Quinn." I was shocked. Instead of hearing a masculine voice I heard a soft female voice. Quinn laid the sunflower next to the cross. Tears flooded her eyes and began talking once more.

"It's been two years since you died. I'm... I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you died. I-I should've stayed with you instead of running away like a coward. I hate myself for it. I know that your dream was to be a Demacian scout... well, I did it for you," she smiled at sky letting her tears fall from her eyes. Silence soon came, the only noises were birds chirping in the distance. The peaceful noises ended replaced by rough voided of men with thick accents, most likely from Bilgewater.

The voices came closer. The scout quickly stood up and loaded her crossbow. A large indigo bird flew down. The huge bird landed on her shoulders. She patted the bird's head and her happy expression soon changed to a deadly look. The group of Bilgewater men suddenly came into view.

"Look at what we have here boys." A man with an unkempt dark brown beard said with a thick pirate accent, almost reminding me of Gankplank. The group laughed. The scout was outnumbered, her against four huge men. She smiled, knowing that she could beat the group.

"Oh? A Demacian? You'll get a nice price." Another man said with fiery red hair. I felt pity for these men. In their forties and still in the black market business. Without hesitation, the scout pulled her trigger and struck down the man with the unclean beard. Her arrow hit straight through his heart. The dead body hit the ground. For a moment, everything was silent. The remaining men ran towards the scout. All of them screaming a battle cry. The man with the fiery red hair charged towards the scout while the other two circled around her. The large indigo bird flew directly towards the man, gouging his eyes, leaving him blind. The scout hit her trigger and aimed for the man's head. The arrow pierced his shoulder. The scout ran towards the man, hit him in the stomach, stunning him and did a backflip. In the air she aimed for the man's head. The body dropped. I was astonished, I had never seen that in battle ever.

The remaining two men charged towards her. The scout stood still. Right before the both of them would strike her she jumped up into the air, grabbing on to her bird and flying a safe distance away. They ran into each other, bumping their heads and standing still. The scout took the opportunity and held her crossbow at the duo. There was a look of hesitation in her eye, like she was second guessing herself and her choices. The two men took this as an opportunity to charge towards the scout. She barely reacted. Her arrow pierced one of the men, but did not kill him. Her breathing was heavy. I decided this was the perfect moment to intervene. The scout had a killer look in her eye and repeatedly stabbed the man, unaware of the last one sneaking up behind her. I jumped down from my perching spot and flew onto the shoulders of the man. He reeked of alcohol. I swiftly slit his throat and jumped off of his shoulders before the body slumped to the ground. I was facing away from the scout. For the first time in my life, I was scared to turn around.


End file.
